The present invention relates to simple protective clothing for shielding from electromagnetic waves in the form of a vest, a skirt, a protective cap, a coat or the like for protecting a human body from electromagnetic waves, which are generated in all the directions from personal computers, word processors and the like.
Aprons having the function to shield from electromagnetic waves are generally used for protecting the bodies of the operators from electromagnetic waves which are generated from office automation equipment such as personal computers, word processors and the like.
However, such aprons are made of a heavy-gage single fabric which is plated, coated or impregnated with a metal such as nickel, copper or the like, or which is further coated with rubber. The aprons not only are heavy but also give a feeling of bodily discomfort to the operators and thus cause a deterioration in workability. The operators therefore hardly wear the aprons. The aprons also have problems in that they cannot sufficiently protect the backs of the operators and that the operators cannot wear the aprons as street clothes, commuting clothes or the like. Further, since the aprons are made of flat fabrics, the ability to discharge static electricity is unsatisfactory.